Kacper Nalborczyk
|patronus=Sphynx Cat |hidea= |job=*Auror (formerly) |loyalty=*Nalborczyk family *Piotrowski family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Slytherin *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (formerly) *Durmstrang Institute *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) **Horned Serpent }} King Kacper George Florian Nalborczyk (born Patrick Piotrowski) (b. 19 December, 2001) was a pure-blood wizard, the only child and son of Sylvester Piotrowski and the second child and only son of Honorata Nalborczyk. He was born two years after his older maternal half-sister Roxanne Nalborczyk and twelve years before his younger maternal half-sister Anne Wieliczko.Anne was born in 2013. Neptun Bell, his friend and the member of his coven, is tasked with protecting him. Naming *The Sacred Flame *The Source of All Evil *Flame of Magic *The Source of All Magic *The Time Wizard *Heart of Earth *The All *Secret Fire *Flame of Anchor *Flame Imperishable *Heart of Neptolumbia Biography Early Life Kacper was born to Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk, as well as younger maternal half-brother to Roxanne Nalborczyk and years later older maternal half-brother to Anne Wieliczko. One of his maternal ancestors was cursed with a Blood malediction that was crossing the male line of his maternal family. This curse was supposed to have been showed up in him until it was revealed that all was just a lie, as it could not kill him by debilitating him due to his status as the Sacred Flame that has a great destiny to meet. Sentence into Tartarus Kacper was imprisoned in Tartarus by the Elders on 24 September, 2008 for fearing of his powerful powers and of himself being out of their control in the future, spending there around two decades. Adult Life Kacper was said to have been abducted and have committed a suicide until it was revealed that he was alive and a member of Kravens in late 2028, having been released from Tartarus by Philippe Montresque. Kacper used to create the Vortex Viribus under the Nalborczyk Mansion in Paris, France. Physical appearance Kacper was a near-spitting image of his father. He has got brown hair, and hazel eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his face, and that accident led him to get his Heterochromia iridium. Personality and traits Kacper was very self-confident and fully believed in his magical abilities, showing any feelings and emotions only in towards to anyone he loves and cares of, and likes, like his true friends and family. He was very brave and did not fear death, considering he may lose his immortality to experience death as his old friend to meet. Kacper also apparently took pleasure in taking out of all of The Elders, with the only exception of Marisol Vera, the Charmed Ones' mother, after he was released from Tartarus where he spent there around two decades. He was described by Tristan Demosque as being similar to both Mel Vera and Fiona Callahan in a lot of ways, being passionate, talented, and stubborn, just like them two. Magical abilities and skills Kacper was seen and had proven to be all-powerful wizard with unending knowledge of the wizarding world. Kacper is not only just the Sacred Flame/the Source itself, but he is in fact two Hearts of their respective worlds in one, being the Heart of Neptolumbia as well. This makes him the most powerful magical being that has ever walk the Earth with omnipotent powers. *'Magical Mastery:' Nalborczyk was noted to be extremely skillful, talented and persuasive in using magic. He was noted to be the greatest wizard of his generation, and after wizardkind showdown, he was still master of magic. *'Intellectual genius': Nalborczyk was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a tremendous level of intellect, considered by most to be near as brilliant as Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. Indeed, Nalborczyk and Grindelwald with Dumbledore's intellects were so complementary to one another that according to many, even after spending an entire day in intellectually stimulating discussions of Grindelwald with Dumbledore, Kacper would still keep his perspicacious towards them. As an adult, Kacper became an exceptional strategist and tactician, whose expertise was perhaps best shown by his ability to start a massive revolution on his own, gathering a large amount of followers to establish a new wizarding world order, and strategically overwhelming much of the Wizarding World. Examples of Kacper's uncanny ability to create complex and carefully-woven plans to achieve his goals was shown, among others, when he managed to think his way out of his blood pact with Marius Forestell by formulating a master plan to investigate the Obscurial attack on New York unhindered, with the intent of using the Obscurial in question as a lethal weapon again his former friend. This he accomplished when he removed President Picquery's right-hand man, Marius Graves, from the playing field, and infiltrated the MACUSA by assuming his identity. Nalborczyk also proved to be a consummate actor, multitasker and investigator, as during his time disguised as Graves, Kacper was able to perfectly mimic his personality and American accent, and limit his magical abilities to be only on par with Graves, as well as convincingly and effectively carry out Graves' many duties, while also gradually managing to locate the rampaging Obscurial, all without arousing suspicion. Nalborczyk demonstrated his brilliance yet again when he orchestrated an escape plan cunning enough to outwit even the experience of Melchior Spielman, whose position as Head of Incarceration meant he was accustomed to dealing with highly dangerous criminals. Kacper was also fully aware of and highly excelled in taking advantage of the discontent of those members of the Wizarding World that harboured anti-Muggle sentiments. *'Charisma': Even as a young man, Kacper was highly talented in manipulating and inspiring others, such that he was able to persuase the extremely intelligent and perceptive Neptun Bell into agreeing to accompany him as he embarked on his revolutionary endeavour to overthrow the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. As an adult, Nalborczyk's skills in manipulating others grew even further, with Asmodeus Terrae describing him as a "charismatic blighter", and Nalborczyk successfully convincing numerous wizards and witches to join his cause during rallies, to the point where he would receive a standing ovation at his Paris rally for simply making a "public" appearance, being hailed as a hero by his fanatical followers. Indeed, Kacper was ultimately even able to manipulate the young man to his side by presenting himself as the only one who could give him the answers he wanted, and finally gifting Anhorie with a proper wand, thus finally succeeding in earning his full confidence. Nalborczyk was even able to persuade the kind-hearted and compassionate Lysander Toqui to join his ranks, by promising to provide Lysander with the freedom to love and marry Astoria Filipek, as well as to provide that freedom to others. An outstanding orator, Kacper could charm a fanatical following in hundreds of people at once, to the point that he trusted his new followers to "spread the word" of his ideology across the Wizarding World. During his time in prison, the MACUSA was forced to try to cut out Kacper's tongue, as he kept convincing his jailers to join his side, notably thus swaying the formerly loyal MACUSA employee Scorpion. Indeed, only people with truly incorruptible moral codes, or with a full acceptance of their past sins, were able to resist Kacper's charisma. *'Leadership skills': Confident in his own abilities and secure in his own judgement, Kacper was a very self-assured individual, and his considerable abilities and brilliant mind both allowed Kacper to become a greatly inspiring revolutionary leader. During his younger days, he felt certain that together, he and Bell could start his revolution to conquer the wizarding and non-wizarding worlds. As an adult, Nalborczyk proved his leadership by raising and leading a vast army of followers during his For the Greater Good revolution to establish a new wizarding order. So effectively, in fact, that Nalborczyk successfully sparked the Global Wizarding War across much of the Wizarding World, and very nearly conquered the magical community. While disguised as Marius Graves, Kacper demonstrated his leadership again by taking over the latter's high-ranking positions in the MACUSA as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Director of Magical Security, doing so for an extended period of time without even President Quahog suspecting anything. *'Magical Law Expertise': Nalborczyk was highly knowledgeable in the laws of the Wizarding World. This was also evident in Nalborczyk's consummate knowledge of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, and his ability to very effectively exploit the sacred law's weaknesses, and rebel against it. In addition, Kacper had a decent degree of understanding and knowledge of the Rappaport's Law. *'Auror skills:' Kacper had become an Auror at the age of 27 until he left and started bringing his own vendetta against this world for letting the Elders to put him in Tartarus for all of those years into existence. *'Dark Arts:' Kacper was one of the few Dark Wizards in the wizarding history who has mastered all aspects of the Dark Arts to direct perfection. Despite being weakened, he was able to easily cast more curses, hexes, jinxes and other dark charms with no need of great concentration as it is required to other wizards and witches in doing so. Kacper was unbelievably talented and phenomenally accomplished in the Dark Arts at all levels, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known during his reign of terror. He had a masterful knowledge of the most arcane and complex magic that wizardkind was capable of and could perform them successfully, such as the ability to raise an army of Inferi using necromancy, along with charmed skeletons, and was also highly masterful in the use of all three Unforgivable Curses without need of the wand and nonverbally. He cast the Imperius Curse on the wizard in order to assist himself to get closer to the Elders in his own vendetta against them. He also used the Cruciatus Curse on Melanie Asgard for make her tell him everything he needed to know and nigh destruction of his plot. He finally revealed he was capable of performing the Killing Curse during duels as his final means to finish his opponents down, ruthlessly killing them with it, but never succeeded in killing anyone with it yet. He could even summon Fiendfyre, an extremely destructive cursed fire, and easily control it, directing its flames into his orders for them to do, and cast a dark charm called the Shield Charm Diabolica to seperate his friends from foes. He cast, also, the Cutting Curse that had nigh fatal effects on his victim, nearly haemorrhaging him. He was described as the third the most dangerous dark wizard of all time due to his tremendous powers and abilities and his infamous reputation of the past, but his non-intent to harm people if it is unnecessary. Kacper was also able to cast Deathbolts with a great precision and control, killing even the most talented wizards and witches. Kacper was even powerful enough to place an Elder under his own version of the curse of the Water Dragon, in order to destroy all of them, as it has the power to breathe cold fire, which will make, in this case, wizards and witches permanently lose their magical abilities and powers upon impact, turning them into Non-magic people forever. **'Necromancy': Kacper is one of the only wizards mentioned to have the ability to create and control Inferi using the dark art of necromancy, and an army at that, though it is implied that other Dark Wizards had used or intended to use them. Even Gellert Grindelwald sought the Resurrection Stone to create inferi, whereas Nalborczyk and Voldemort created them without the stone. Indeed, Kacper was capable of spawning and unleashing an enormous and overwhelmingly powerful horde of Inferi and manipulate them to do a certain task only. Why he refrained from adding Inferi to his attack force when he engaged in the Battle of Hilltowne is unknown, since Inferi could endure phenomenal amounts of damage, even from Killing Curses and Sectumsempra, and simply get up and continue attacking. *'The Sacred Flame/The Source:' Kacper himself is the source of all magic itself, among his other names (see above), and the prophecies of him claim that Kacper actually is one of the only entities in the existence that can match the divine powers of the Gods. Kacper's Source powers cannot be relinquished or taken from him by force, even by his own free will, as the destiny is the only thing he cannot change, including his own one. **'Immortality:' Kacper due to being the source of all magic itself where it actually comes from, had become immortal with power to live a potentially eternal life. It appears he also cannot be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send him to Tartarus at a very young age in order to get rid of him before it went impossible to do so. Kacper was said to be one of few known natural immortal beings in the Wizarding world that has ever walk the Earth, surpassing Herpo the Foul's and Tom Riddle's immortality created due to the latters' Horcruxes. ***'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Kacper's immortality renders him immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when his own deathbolt was deflected back to him. Kacper was immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. **'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable. *'Power Granting:' The ability to confer any amount of powers to another being or beings. As the Source of All Magic, Kacper is capable of granting these powers to anyone he wants to, including those individuals who have joined his alliance. **'Power Stripping:' The ability to take away a being's magical powers so they won't have access to them. The effect can either be temporary, but it can also be turned out to be permanent and irreversible. *'Heart of Neptolumbia:' Kacper himself is the source of all magic itself on Neptolumbia, being its center of its mystical power. This makes him very powerful, with power equal to Elyon Brown's and the Heart of Candracar's. **'Mesmerizing:' The power to control a person by placing them in a trance. **'Folding:' The power to open oval-shaped rifts between worlds. **'Memory Manipulation:' Kacper is able to use this power in a lot of ways, ranging from removing some little memories to changing all memories of the mind and removing them at his will. ***'Memory Erasure:' Kacper is able to use this power to completely erase the memories of others. **'Hallucikinesis:' The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. **'Muting:' The ability to take away someone's voice, preventing them from being heard. **'Sonic Ball Generation:' Kacper is capable of generating balls of sonic energy. **'Fusionism:' The power to fuse together two bodies of the object and/or individual into a single being. **'Optical Energy Blasts:' The ability to emit a sudden blast of energy from both eyes. Kacper was shown to use his pendant to augment his power, enabling him to create a small dust storm to confound and overwhelm his enemies when he fired his energy blasts on the ground. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense people and objects, etc. **'Conjuring the Elements:' Kacper possesses the power to conjure the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, quintessence, nether, and light. ***'Geokinesis:' The ability to manipulate the earth itself. She could cause earthquakes and create fissures down to the core of the Earth. ****'Chlorokinesis:' The ability to mentally and/or physically summon, control and manipulate plants and vegetation. *****'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to manipulate plant life. It is primarily used to grow and rejuvenate plants and flowers, though it can be used offensively by manipulating vines and roots. *****'Chloropathy:' The power to communicate with plant-life. ***'Aquakinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate water itself. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to create water balls and use them to encase people in columns of water and drown them. ****'Hydro-Cryokinesis:' The elemental ability to freeze water and all things that contain water. *****'Cryokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice, generally to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets. Nalborczyk activated this power by blowing on his hand, and it was shown to be strong enough to not only extinguish fire, but also disintegrate objects. ******'Advanced Cryokinesis:' Kacper's cryokinetic abilities was so fiery dangerous and unstably powerful, that he had a potential to cover all Earth in ice. ****'Hydro-Thermokinesis:' The elemental power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. ****'Gelidkinesis:' The power to turn water into a gelatin-like compound. *****'Mecokinesis:' The power to make water and gelatine explode and shaping mud and mucus. ****'Substanciakinesis:' The power to turn water into a substance similar to crystal or glass, rendering it indestructible (unlike ice, that would eventually melt away or break). The effects of this ability can vary. ****'Liquification:' The ability to turn into liquid water temporarily. ***'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Kacper's flames appeared to be very dark and blue. ****'Fire Throwing:' The ability to shoot streams of fire from one's hands or fingers. Kacper developed this ability after being subjected to growth of his powers. ****'Optical Fire Bolts:' The ability to fire a stream of fire from one's eyes. ****'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and generate heat, allowing the user to increase temperature at will. If used on an object or liquid, adding enough heat can lead to boiling, ignition, melting or combustion. Additionally, heat can be channeled into plants to increase their natural growth rate. *****'Fire Absorption:' Kacper is capable of absorbing the heat of his opponents, leaving them unconscious and forceless. *****'Heat Sensing:' The ability to sense sources of heat. ****'Incineration:' The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. *****'Advanced Incineration:' The ability to cause a being to disintegrate until only ash remains. Kacper is able to completely incinerate an entire being, even those possessing immortality and an enhanced durability. ****'Fireballs:' The ability to produce and throw balls of fire. After developing his powers, Kacper displayed the ability to generate large fireballs and propel them through the air unsupported. ****'Fire Breathing:' The ability to emit a powerful, deadly fire blast from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. ***'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate winds and the air. He could generate powerful winds if angered, capable of sending several grown men flying. ****'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unable to be seen by other beings. *****'Invisibility Detection:' The ability to see invisible beings or creatures. ****'Atmokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions to various effects. ***'Electrokinesis:' The power to generate and project electricity. This seems to be Kacper's most liked power of the five to be used from his wizard side which he can use to fire arcs of lightning or blasts of electric energy which he uses to kill even those with Enhanced Durability. ****'Life Inducement:' The ability to bring inanimate objects and electrical appliances to life through Quintessence with their own distinct personalities. *****'Life Force Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. ****'Advanced Electrokinesis:' The ability to shoot extremely powerful beams of concentrated electricity. ***'Photokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate forms of light. *'Projection:' Kacper had the power to manipulate reality almost without any effort, projecting his thoughts and desires into existence. **'Reality Warping:' Nalborczyk had a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. **'Cloning:' The ability to create an exact duplicate of oneself, including any other powers that the user possesses. The clothing worn and objects held are cloned as well. **'Power Augmentation:' The ability to make the powers and abilities of oneself or another stronger. According to himself, he couldn't make his powers much more stronger for real if they were amplifified by himself and he needed to tap into the power of the Vortex Viribus in order to be able to do so. This no longer holds true, as Kacper discovered he is two Hearts merged with together instead of one, being finally able to fully augment his own powers of the Heart and his own individual ones by himself. **'Petrification:' The ability to turn other beings to stone with a single look. When using this power, Kacper's eyes turn white. **'Mind Manipulation:' Kacper accessed this power through Projection. He was able to stop the Charmed Ones from trying to kill him by changing their minds. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. **'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life out of living beings. **'Time Travel:' The ability to project oneself into a different place in time. Kacper first used this to find the Origin Dagger in the past. **'Transformation:' The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else. *'Thought Projection:' An extremely rare and powerful ability to alter reality through one's imagination, and is hence related to Projection. *'Temporal Manipulation:' Kacper was turned out to be a time wizard with the power to manipulate the flow of time itself. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to stop the flow of time. Kacper's temporal stasis was powerful enough to stop the flow of time all over the globe. **'Temporal Acceleration:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper is able to accelerate the flow of time around an object to rapidly age it. *'Power Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the magical powers of others or oneself. Kacper is the only known being considered to be able to use all aspects of this power, though he doesn't yet showed them all in use. **'Power Mirroring:' The ability to copy the powers used on one self after the original power has been projected from its original source. According to Filip, Kacper couldn't mirror the Power of Three of The Charmed Ones and The Power of Three of his half-siblings and him by his own. ***'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and create fire with the mind. Kacper mirrored this power from Nerin. ***'Technopathy:' Kacper mirrored also from Nerin the latter's power to control and manipulate technology. **'Power Binding:' Kacper was aware of his true potential, directing its strength even for neutralizing a being's powers without any means of spells or a binding potion. Unlike power stripping, it can be undone by a reversal spell, a potion or the death of the caster. **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. This power is yet to be developed. *'Immunity:' Kacper was immune to the certain effects of magic, as he once resisted being excruciated with the Cruciatus Curse, and be brain-washed with the Imperius Curse easily. He could resist all dark charms that could not be resisted by the others of his kind, being the first to survive the Cutting Curse without being harmed by it. **'Spell resistance:' Kacper could overcome even the most arcane and dangerous curses, jinxes, and hexes ever known to wizardkind, being the first to long-term resist the effect of blood malediction put on one of his ancestors that passed on in the male line of his maternal family. He later learned to resist the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse, but only for some time. ***'Resistance:' Kacper was able to resist certain kinds of magic if he was strong enough to stand up against them. ****'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Kacper's power allows him to hear the thoughts of others. This power serves as a mixture of both empathy and telepathy. **'Empathy:' Kacper's power allows him to sense and feel the emotions of others. ***'Psychic Reflection:' The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ***'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of his powers expanding, Kacper's innate empathy allows him to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Kacper's love expanded his powers during an intense battle with Alastor, he was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Roxanne, Anne, and himself from Alastor's electrokinetic attack. ***'Psychometry:' The ability to communicate with the dead. Kacper's empathy allows him to sense the emotions and hear the thoughts of the dead, including the souls of the living. ***'Power Replication:' The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. **'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. ***'Clairaudience:' The ability to mentally hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying. Using this, Kacper was able to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones' conversation from Hogwarts. ***'Channeling:' The ability to channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. Kacper was able to channel the Charmed Ones' spell while he was in psychic contact with them. *'Spell creation:' He was an accomplished spell creator, creating many spells, charms, and dark charms, including Emotional-control spell and Telepathic-link charm. He invented a spell that could create magical portals in mid-air similar to his own ones, and also a spell that could turn someone into an immortal being, as well as stripping that being of their immortality. He even invented his own incantation for Deathbolts and his own version of the Water Dragon Curse. *'Omnilingualism:' Kacper could speak fluently at least four languages at the time. These languages were English, French, Spanish, including to this also his native language, Polish. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' He was a beginner of Occlumency, but was very talented at it. He could also penetrated one's minds with some level of difficulty due to him time as Occlumens-in-training and Legilimens-in-training. He turned out to be very accomplished Occlumens of the art in a variety of ways, becoming tremendously talented at it with the ability to fully conceal his mind and thoughts from even the most powerful telepaths and legilimens. *'History of Magic': Nalborczyk was highly knowledgeable in magical history and lore, with particular specialisation in the portions of it that pertained to powerful magical artefacts, such as the Deathly Hallows and Wandlore. Nalborczyk was also aware that in order to become the master of the Elder Wand, one needed to not only steal it, but one also had to defeat it's previous owner. Seemingly from his knowledge of Wandlore, Nalborczyk was able to create a unique wand for himself that allowed him to channel the extraordinary power of the Sacred Flame/The Source what was himself and augment one's powers if anyone would come into possession of it, much like the Elder Wand. Moreover, Nalborczyk was highly knowledgeable of both past and current histories of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families, as he knew about the ancient abandoned Lestrange Mausoleum in Paris. *'Love': Kacper was exceptionally learned and knowledgeable in the nature of love along with the magic associated with it, and showed a remarkably powerful capability to feel true love. *'Study of Ancient Runes': Nalborczyk was also very knowledgeable and well-versed in the magical study of Runology. He was capable of translating and understanding the meanings of complex runic scriptures, alphabets and symbols, often using the help of a highly useful and practical rune dictionary. *'Shapeshifting:' He could change his physical form at will, without spells and potions. *'Apparition:' Like most of adult wizards, he could easily apparate at will. **'Remote Teleportation:' The power to move another person from one place to another instantaneously without occupying the space in between. **'Water Teleportation:' A rare method of teleportation in which the users teleport through water or by transforming into water. **'Smoking:' Kacper has the ability to teleport through black, shadowy smoke. Kacper used it for the first time to escape from the manor with Maciek. **'Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. **'Orbing:' Kacper possesses the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, Kacper would be able to take two or more passengers with him and was able to heal Anne in mid-orbing. ***'Electrokinetic Orbing:' The power to orb through bolts of lightning. Kacper's wizard side hybridized this power, combining his earlier acquired wizard power (electrokinesis) with his Source power (orbing). He lost the power after it has been stripped of him by the power of the Vortex Viribus. ***'Black Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of black orbs. **'Fading:' A form of the power of teleportation, allowing the user to teleport through a flash or fade of light. **'Flaming:' As the Source of All Evil, he could teleport through the flames coloured as similar as his portals'. *'Portal Creation:' Kacper was capable of creating portals from one location to another, allowing for instantaneous travel. These portals can connect two locations on Earth, or be used to access alternate dimensions. Kacper's portals appear as oval holes in space with a cyan-dark purple-black aura, outlined in dark purple light and a flame-like appearance similar to Fiona's. Kacper's dissipate into dark turquoise that vanish. *'Telekinesis:' Kacper has the power to move objects and people with his mind. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' An extremely powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Kacper is able to perform feats greater than those who possess only basic telekinesis, such as moving multiple and heavy objects all at once, or move them across vast distances. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Power Over Life and Death:' The form of magic used to revive people who are dying or to create an entirely new life, as long as another life is given in return. *'Resurrection:' Kacper could revive the dead to full life, seen when he used this power to bring his friend, Melanie Necros, back to life. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic:' Kacper was very talented in such magic, even being able to cast his own signature spells nonverbally and wandlessly with a great ease. After repelling usage his wand anymore, Kacper switched himself to instead using magic wandlessly. After doing so, Kacper was able to cast spells and use his magical abilities without the wand, not needing it any longer. Kacper even revealed to be able to cast charms and use Transfiguration wandlessly, sometimes even nonverbally, something what was thought to be very difficult to do for a wizard or witch of his age. *'Charms:' Kacper was very talented at charms from a young age, turning himself into the most powerful wizard of his time, being able to amplify his spells' effects by a thousand times with a little effort by himself. He was even able to successfully cast a Solar Charm with the same effect as Mel's own version of the charm, and the Mind Scanning Spell upon his target in order to locate the Origin Dagger. *'Transfiguration:' As Auror and wizard with unexstinguishing temperament to gain knowledge, Kacper has become an exceptionally skillful at it, and this was his second top subject at Hogwarts to be liked, after it's being surpassed by the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves. As Auror, Kacper used Human Transfiguration on many occasions to track down criminals in the wizarding world. *'Herbology:' Kacper was aware of herbs other wizardkind had no knowledge. *'Potioneer:' Kacper was very skillful in the brewing of potions, easily brewing the Polyjuice Potion and Upper Level Witch Vanquishing Potion. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Kacper could defend himself and the others from even the most powerful dark charms, such as the Cursed Fire and the Imperius Curse. *'Duelling:' Nalborczyk was one of the best lieutenants of his generation and powerful duellist, but he could not overcome the Elders' selfish attacks on himself when he was a young boy that sent him into Tartarus for long. It was said that it would be a suicide mission for anyone who dares duel with him, as no one did come back alive from a battle after his showdown of truly desired vengeance. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nalborczyk had great knowledge of magical creatures, and what danger they can bring about. *'Divination:' Kacper was a Seer that could see events that are upcoming in the future. He very often received his visions in his dreams and he predicted prophecies with a great skill in doing so. **'Premonition:' Unlike other known Seers, he could also see into the past and into the far present. ***'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. ***'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm, or through the use of the skull-hookah. **'Pyromancy:' The ability to spy on a target through fire, usually to gather information. *'Muggle Studies:' Kacper was outstanding aware of whole life of Muggles as he was raised amongst them. *'Teaching skills:' After wizardkind showdown, he was capable of teaching magic to new wizards and witches and everything he knows of the wizarding world. *'Unsupported flight:' He used to be able to make himself fly for very long distances, but it was a very rare power used by him. *'The Feather of Bird:' There was formed a bond and connection between Kacper and his half-sisters, known as the Nalborczyk Acolytes, who were said to be the most powerful trio of wizardkind, alongside other powerful entities and wizards and witches, including the Charmed Ones. Kacper and his half-sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require their own version of the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful wizards and witches, like Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and Gellert Grindelwald. **'Vision Sharing:' An exceptionally strong and rare psychic ability, having been able to see what the other was seeing and even allows them to feel the emotions of what the other is feeling. *'Healing magic': Nalborczyk had an immense understanding of healing charms, being able to heal the cuts on Aurelius Diggory's hands wandlessly and nonverbally, by simply touching them. Indeed, Kacper was powerful enough with his mastery over and his knowledge that without nothing, he was capable of restoring Scorpion back his cut-off arm, returning his ability to move. He was also said by Alice to be the only one that might restore Olaf to full health after he was rapidly aged after his powers were stripped, and bring Scorpion back to full life while Scorpion was passing away. **'Healing:' An ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. *'Disintegration:' The ability to cause objects to disintegrate into nothing. Kacper was powerful enough to destroy the Felendarium, an artifact that was thought to be impossible to destroy, and to burst an Elder Wand into small pieces and disintegrate. *'Force Field:' The ability to create barriers out of energy to protect oneself from physical or mental harm. *'Zoopathy:' Kacper has the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. He was supposed to lost the power along with his tattoo (though the tattoo was the only thing for him to truly lose), when he left the Sarcana. He later showed up he truly possessed the power even before joining in and leaving the coven. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and control time itself. It is a very rare and dangerous power. *'Physical aptitude:' Kacper was remarkably unusually fit and agile, as he was capable of moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. It is an extremely helpful skill in close-quarters combat. It's also a skill very few beings come by naturally; in fact, most beings acquire it through training and/or power. *'Weaving the Future:' The ability to make possible futures and to control what will happen in the future through weaves. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Kacper's power is shown to be stronger than anyone else's, as he could see several spirits that the wizards could not, and project some spirits (e.g. Amaryl Denyr's) onto the physical plane for non-magic people, such as Thomas Warend, to see. *'Indomitable Willpower': Nalborczyk had tremendous willpower, as despite the immense task of building a large army by himself after Marius Forestell abandoned their plans, Nalborczyk remained dedicated, and ended up successfully raising and leading among the most powerful forces of darkness ever fought by the Wizarding World, very nearly emerging victorious in the Global Wizarding War. Moreover, Kacper was capable of remaining steadfast and focused in his tasks. *'Wandmaking/Wandlore': Kacper, just as other Nalborczyk family members, was considered as the best Polish wand-maker, with an immense knowledge of wandlore. He was very knowledgeable of the different magical properties possessed by different wands, in particular relation to their woods and cores. *'Glamouring:' The ability to make themselves (or someone else) adopt the appearance of a different person or animal in the eye of the beholder. However, users of this spell should generally take care to avoid reflective surfaces such as mirrors or water pools, as they reveal one's true shape. *'Super speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Super strength:' The ability to possess physical strength far beyond humanly possible. *'Container Imprisonment:' The power to trap other beings in containers. *'Cloaking:' The power to hide the presence of oneself or others, preventing others from discovering one's location. *'Energy Projection:' The ability to create and manipulate very powerful forms of energy, focusing them and using it to perform specific functions, usually of an offensive or defensive nature. **'Energy Blasts:' The ability to project blasts of telekinetic energy. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. This power is yet to be developed. **'Energy Beam:' The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at an intended target. *'Hypnosis:' The power to place other beings into a trance, allowing the user to control their actions. *'Phase-Shifting:' The ability to pass through solid matter. *'Alchemy:' After regaining his old self after returning from Tartarus after twenty years in the hellish prison, Kacper began studying Alchemy as a hobby. **'Transmutation:' The ability of the conversion of one chemical element into another, without need of anything to accomplish this task. *'Natural Ability Stripping:' Kacper has proven to be capable of stripping even that natural abilities that are not magical in nature, like the ability of swimming or one's talents. *'Merpeople Magic:' Kacper is one of few living beings that can utilise magic used by merpeople, especially Merpeople Spells. He showed he is capable of brewing the Fifty Moons Potion, and casting the Turn the Tide charm and the Water Dragon Spell. He was very knowledgeable of their lives and the Moon Pools spread around the world. *'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan book rapidly absorbing all of their information. *'Molecular Manipulation:' After his powers and strengths were augmented by the power of the Vortex Viribus, he turned out to be able to manipulate matter on a molecular level. He then was described as a molecule wizard due to his new found proficiency with the power itself. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. This is Kacper's first and desired power of the molecular powers which he channels through his hands. **'Molecular Deceleration:' The ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object to the point that they appeared to be slowing down in time. ;Gained powers from Vortex Viribus *'Swirling:' Kacper is able to teleport without the use of portals, in an inward folding dark-blueish swirl, and succeeded to take Aurelius with him. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. This power is yet to be developed. **'Voice Echo:' The ability to cast one's voice throughout another room in an echo. Possessions *'Wand': It was Kacper who crafted his own wand during his seventeen. He cursed it with the wand's spell-augmenting charm he invented to augment magical powers of anyone that have ever been the master of the wand that was in possession of it at the time. *'Ferret': When boarding the Norelend Express, it was shown that he had a ferret in a cage resting on top of his bag and trunk. *'Ravens': Kacper took it to be his signature animal, as other members of the Kravens did it to their signature animals and pets. *'Necklace:' Kacper owned his necklace since 1 June, 2019 when he bought it at the Bolków Castle in Bolków, Poland. It possessed magical abilities powerful enough to hold its true possessor against even the most arcane and dangerous curses, jinxes, and hexes ever known to wizardkind, augmenting their abilities to an unknown extent. It even had the power to augment the natural abilities of its user, either wizard's or witch's and the non-magic individual's as well. *'Staff:' Kacper possessed his magical staff that was capable of performing powerful magic and the Dark Arts with the power to guide oneself in their magical path and help them to better channel their powers. *'Nalborczyk Book of Shadows:' The magical tome of the Nalborczyk Line of Wizardkind which contains the informations about the craft, as well as many entries on several beings from the wizarding world, including demons, dark wizards, and other evil beings. It also contains many spells and potion recipes. The Book has started been passed down every generation ever since it was created by Kacper himself on 19 April, 2019. *'Bracelet:' Kacper owned magical bracelet that gave him the power of healing even the most damaged and nigh vanquished individuals that were near death. *'Anne Nalborczyk's Book of Shadows:' Kacper was the first owner of the book before he passed it down to his younger half-sister. Like the Nalborczyk Book of Shadows, it contains many spells, potions, entries on magical creatures and objects. It was crated by him at some point in 2016 before he gave it to Anne at some point in May, 2019. *'Armlet:' Kacper was in possession of his own armlet that had the capability to strengthen that side of the nature the individual has sided with. It is ineffective on Kacper since he is the source of all magic itself. *'Neptolumbia Crown:' As the rightful King of Neptolumbia, he is the owner of the Crown that has a great significance for his bloodline and is passed down on to the every next King of Neptolumbia. He gained it on his seventeenth birthday on 19 December, 2018, after his coronation. *'Nalborczyk's Diadem:' Kacper was the owner and the wearer of the magical diadem that helped him to better develop and ramificate his powers as the Source of All Evil and the Heart of Neptolumbia. It also helped him to better understand his Seer abilities and his very existence of being the embodiment of the magic itself. Trivia *He can speak English, French, and Spanish fluently. *Kacper's blood malediction was meant for debilitating him greatly and lead him to death, but, as Kacper possesses immortality, it only succeeded in weaking him. **That was considered what led him to become so dark and unstably powerful dark wizard. *His signature spell was Fiendfyre. **However, during his lifetime, his other signature movements were also the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse, the Imperius Curse, the Cutting Curse, the Dark Mark curse, the Shield Charm Diabolica, the Blood malediction, the Consequences Hex, and the Solar Charm, among very many others. *If Kacper is killed, it would mean the ultimate end for all magic itself and its users, rendering them Non-magic people forever. However, due to the fact Kacper possesses immortality and enhanced durability, this is not an easy deed to perform. *According to the prophecy lore, Kacper is one of few living entities with enough power to rival that of the Gods'. References Category:2001 births Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Polish individuals Category:Nalborczyk family Category:Piotrowski family Category:Hazel-eyed individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Neptolumbian individuals Category:Original Doctorkind Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Time travellers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Murderers Category:Seers Category:Spell inventors Category:Omega Dimension escapees Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Demons Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Durmstrang students Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Horned Serpents Category:Polish School of Magic students Category:Polylinguals Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Individuals by power binding Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Invincibles Category:Empaths Category:Mesmerists Category:Occlumens Category:Wizarding supremacists Category:Wandmakers Category:High Priests Category:Hearts Category:The Nalborczyk Acolytes Category:Elementals Category:Brothers Category:Alchemists